A datacenter is a facility used to house a collection of computer servers and associated components, typically network hardware. The collection of computer servers is often called a “server cluster” or “server farm,” and is designed to accomplish server needs far beyond the capability of a single machine. The networking hardware typically includes network switches and/or routers, which enable communication between the different parts of the server farm and the users of the server farm.
Many datacenters have a raised floor to provide an under-floor space for the routing of electrical cables between datacenter components. The under-floor space can also serve as a convenient air-supply plenum used to supply cold air to cool components in the datacenter. To inhibit contamination of sensitive components of the datacenter, it is important that the under-floor space remain dust and debris free when the under-floor space is used as a cold air supply plenum. A datacenter, however, is typically operated on a continual basis. As a result, the cold air flow through the under-floor space is typically continual. There may be, however, occasions when work needs to be performed within the under-floor space without causing contamination of datacenter components via associated release of contamination within the under-floor space.